One or more aspects relate to telephone communication, and more specifically, to a dialing method and device.
In current telephone communication, simultaneous ringing and sequential ringing services for a plurality of dialed numbers are provided. The simultaneous ringing refers to that a calling server dials a plurality of predetermined phone numbers simultaneously, and if any one of these numbers gets through, the dialing for other numbers is stopped. The sequential ringing refers to that the calling server dials a first one of a plurality of predetermined phone numbers at first, and if the first number does not answer in a predetermined time, a next one of the plurality of predetermined phone numbers is dialed in a predetermined order, and so on, and if a certain number gets through, the sequent phone numbers are usually not dialed.
FIG. 2 schematically shows an architectural diagram of an example implementation for the simultaneous and sequential ringing in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of phone numbers expected to be dialed in a simultaneous/sequential ringing mode are set by the called party in advance, and the calling server registers the plurality of phone numbers and assigns a unified phone number to them. When the calling party dials this unified phone number, the calling server dials the plurality of phone numbers corresponding to this unified phone number in the simultaneous/sequential ringing mode. It can be seen that in the current simultaneous/sequential ringing service, since the plurality of predetermined phone numbers are required to be registered in the calling server, the calling server needs to maintain a large-scale database for storing the phone numbers at a large cost. Also, when any one of the plurality of phone numbers expected to be dialed in the simultaneous/sequential ringing mode changes, the called party needs to re-register it in the calling server, which is troublesome for the user.